Video Call(ing your dream)
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Sampah," umpatnya sembari memandang senja dengan jenuh. Sambungan teleponnya mengarah pada satu nama, Shion Taito [Taito tak pernah mau berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar Lui, dan Lui pun enggan menghidupkan lampu untuk Taito.] #TanabataWish


Video Call(ing your dream)

Arischa

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

.

.

.

"Sampah." umpatnya sembari memandang senja dengan jenuh. Sambungan teleponnya mengarah pada satu nama, Shion Taito [Taito tak pernah mau berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar Lui, dan Lui pun enggan menghidupkan lampu untuk Taito.]

Dideikasikan untuk Event Tanabata Wish yang diselenggarakan winkiesempress. Membawa wish milik Rellionna

.

.

.

[Masih ada lubang, selamat menikmati!]

* * *

Dari milyaran nama di dunia ini, Maika membenci dua nama. Hibiki Lui dan Shion Taito, hubungan tabu dengan asa bagai debu yang tak mungkin menyatu. Maika membenci bagaimana Lui melawan sinar matahari demi menemui Taito, yang terpuruk di dalam kamar dengan lampu bergemerlapan tak pernah padam.

Maika benci, karena itu hanya khayalan, karena sejujurnya, Lui tak pernah menang melawan sinar matahari, dan Taito terlalu takut membawa lampu-lampunya menuju Lui.

"Sampah." umpatnya sembari memandang senja dengan jenuh. Sambungan teleponnya mengarah pada satu nama, Shion Taito. Terhitung lima belas menit percakapan mereka hingga kini, yang diisi umpatan dan makian Maika yang hanya disahuti deru napas Taito.

"Senja sudah hampir menghilang," Ucapan Maika sengaja dibuat menggantung. Karena ia paham betul, Taito akan menyahutinya dengan umpatan kekesalan. Ini yang Maika benci, Taito tak pernah mau berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar Lui, dan Lui pun enggan menghidupkan lampu untuk Taito.

Memang, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pengidap _actinic prurigo_ seperti Lui? Hari-harinya sudah seperti mati. Dia sudah lama berada dalam kegelapan, sejak kecil, sejak dia baru saja mengenal Taito, dan rasa panas membakar kulitnya.

Dan lagi, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Taito Si pengidap _achluophobia_ dengan tingkat tinggi? Rela memeras keringat dan memacu detak jantung demi menerobos masuk ke dunia gelap Lui? Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan Maika benci, mengapa keduanya harus bertemu? Kenapa adiknya harus memiliki ikatan dengan si terang yang takut gelap,sedangkan dirinya adalah si gelap yang takut terang? Maika benar-benar benci …. Karena ia sendiri tak mampu berbuat apa-apa demi senyum adiknya.

 _"Malam tidak akan datang."_ Maika terkikik geli dengan jawaban Taito di seberang sana.

"Mungkin malam akan datang."

 _"Tidak."_

"Iya."

 _"Tidak akan pernah."_

"Mungkin saja." Sambungan itu tertutup, bertepatan dengan malam yang datang, dan Maika yang berjalan menuju balkon kamar adiknya.

.

.

.

Lui selalu memandang sekitar, gelap. Tak ada cahaya, ia yang minta. Karena Lui takut terluka dan tak bisa lupa. Bahwa ia dan sinar adalah musuh, ia yang ingin merindu dengan sinar mentari di atas hamparan rumput bergemerisik hanya mimpi buruk. Ia yang dulu pernah berjanji akan bermain angin bersama Taito hanya bisa terpuruk. Lui kecil dulu tak mengerti, ketika ia bermain dengan Taito kesana kemari dengan tubuh tertutup sempurna, dengan berbagai obat, ada rasa panas dan gatal di tubuhnya. Lui pikir ia kelelahan, tapi Lui sadar.

Tubuhnya menolak sinar dari matahari. Dan kini, balutan pakaian maupun obat tak cukup lagi sebagai tameng Lui di dunia luar. Dia hanya takut teringat masa lalu yang terkenang, dengan memilih mengurung diri di kamar dengan kegelapan. Tanpa ada gemerlap lampu, cahaya bulan dan bintang pun ia halau dengan berbagai cara. Ia tak mau ingat dengan cahaya lagi.

Tapi ia rindu Taito.

"Kau punya impian, Lui?" Maika duduk di atas ranjang Lui, hafal betul bahwa kini Lui sedang meringkuk di sisi kiri.

"…. Ya."

"Apa?" Dari dulu, Maika selalu ingin mewujudkan mimpi adiknya yang menyedihkan ini. Dari dulu, Maika membenci dirinya melebihi bencinya kepada Lui dan Taito. Maika benci dirinya yang hanya bisa bertanya apa mimpi Lui, tanpa bisa mewujudkannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taito. Memandang langit cerah bersamanya. Tidak bisa, 'kan?" Maika tertawa miris di dalam hati. Mana bisa? Membawa Lui ke hamparan rumput di bawah langit musim panas? Jangan bercanda.

 _Tapi Maika selalu ingin berjuang._

"Lui,"

"Hm?"

"Tunggulah di sini. Akan kubawa kau pada Taito, dan kalian akan menikmati cerahnya langit di sebuah tempat yang indah." Maika berlalu pergi, menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan berlari menuju luar rumah. Meninggalkan Lui yang terpaku dalam bisu, Kakaknya bermain terlalu jauh.

* * *

Taito hanya menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang terang benderang. Banyak lampu terpasang, sedikit pun tak ada niatan untuk memadamkannya barang sebarang.

Taito tak pernah mau bertemu malam, bertemu gelap. Cukup satu kali ia terkurung dalam gelapnya dunia di bawah tanah. Cukup sekali ia merekam obrolan mengerikan dan jeritan pilu dari sudut gelap bawah tanah. Taito tak akan lagi mengulanginya, gelap itu penuh dengan kengerian.

Cukup sekali, Taito bersembunyi di bawah tanah yang gelap dan penuh sesak, mendengar bagaimana kejinya orang tuanya dibunuh oleh perampok. Cukup sekali, Taito menangis ketakutan tanpa ada pegangan di gelapnya malam.

"Taito," panggil seseorang dengan lembut. Matanya menangkap sosok Maika yang menengokkan kepala dari pintu yang beru saja terbuka. Itu Kakak Lui.

"Kau datang lagi?"

"Tak maukah kau datang dan menemui Lui? Senja hampir menghilang."

"Lalu? Kau mau aku menerjang malam?"

"Kau sendiri yang selalu bilang, 'dan malam mungkin akan datang.' Kau bilang mungkin, selama itu belum terjadi, kau masih bisa berlari." Maika mengusik saku roknya. Mencari sesuatu tanpa kenal ampun. Ah, sial, ketinggalan.

"Lalu, kalau malam nyatanya benar-benar datang, di saat aku berlari? Kau rela melihat aku mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tertangkap gelap!" Suara Maika meninggi. Taito tak seharusnya menyerah secepat ini, dan Maika pun tak seharusnya menyerah mewujudkan impian Lui.

"Lalu, kau pikir Lui akan mati kalau ia menghidupkan barang satu saja lampu di kamarnya?" Maika bungkam. Benar, bukan salah Taito yang takut tertangkap gelap, salah Lui yang takut menghidupkan lampu. Keduanya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Sungguh konyol jika mereka ingin saling menyapa tatap muka.

"Lui bilang, ia ingin bertemu denganmu sekali saja. Memandang langit cerah bersama. Bisakah senja menyatukan kalian? Sekali saja, hanya senja, tidak siang tidak malam …" Maika menunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar dengan hebat. Kesedihannya terasa luar biasa.

Taito ingin, tapi cengkraman kuat di dadanya seolah melarang. Malam mungkin akan datang ketika senja sudah menghilang, dan Taito akan tertangkap basah. Taito terlalu takut. Sungguh.

"Maaf, aku takut." Miris, Maika tertawa miris sembari menitikkan air mata. Apa perjuangannya berakhir sampai di sini? Tidak. Selama senja belum menghilang, dan malam belum pasti datang, ini semua tidak akan berakhir.

"Akan kubawakan kau lampu-lampu berhargamu, sekali ini saja, kupastikan langit senja di sana tak akan segelap bayanganmu. Dan Lui, aku akan menyalakan lampu untukmu. Tunggu saja aku, nyalakan ponselmu." Dengan itu, Maika menutup pintu dengan pelan. Berjalan lemah menuruni tangga.

Ia bersungguh-sungguh, satu-satunya impian adiknya yang bisa ia wujudkan sekarang. Walau banyak hal harus Maika perjuangkan.

Taito tak bergeming. Ini sudah pukul empat sore, ia duduk di sebuah batu di pinggir tebing menghadap samudera lepas. Biru, terang, damai. Ponsel di genggamannya seolah erat dipegang. Matanya melirik ke arah mobil di belakang, terpakir rapi di pinggir jalan menjorok ke arah tanah lapang di belakang. Gemerisik rumput seolah membisikkan hal lucu, yang membuat angin tertawa bersama sinar matahari.

Taito menunggu Lui, yang ia sadari tak mungkin kemari.

 _Drtt. Drrrttt …._

Ponselnya bertegar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari sebuah aplikasi berbasis _chatting_. Panggilan video.

 _"Nyalakan kameranya,"_ perintah sebuah suara di seberang sana, yang Taito ketahui adalah suara Maika. Ia menyentuh susuatu di layarnya, hingga nampak wajah kusut Lui, tak ada cahaya kehidupan. Taito rindu senyumnya.

Melirik sekilas pada bagian belakang, ada lampu-lampu terang yang menjangkau ruang Lui, yang mampu dirangkum layar ponselnya. Taito yakin, Lui sendiri tak sadar ada cahaya di belakangnya, nyaris Taito melempar ponselnya ke laut jika saja yang ia dapati adalah gelap.

"Hai," sapanya riang, seringan angin.

 _"Hai. Di sana cerah?"_ Pertanyaan basa-basi, Taito tahu Lui ingin menangis. Kemana perginya Maika?

"Ya, kita bertemu di tempat yang cerah. Kau lihat langitnya? Masih biru, kau lihat lautnya? Masih biru." Taito mengarahkan ponselnya menuju langit, menuju laut, menuju hamparan rumput, menuju segala arah. Dan senyum Lui melengkung.

 _"Ya, aku lihat. Sayang, aku tidak di sana."_ Sendu, Taito tahu ini melenceng dari harapannya. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Kalau saja, senja sudah menghilang, dan malam (mungkin) akan datang, berpisah sudah mereka. Taito terlalu takut bertemu malam, dan Lui terlalu takut bertemu siang—atau kapanpun selama matahari masih bersinar.

 _Sejujurnya ini sia-sia, Maika._

"Panggilan video ini memanggil mimpimu, Lui. Bagaimana? Cerah, bukan?" Taito Tetap tersenyum kepada langit, yang entah perasaannya saja, menjadi lebih gelap dari yang tadi. Cahaya keoranyeannya seakan kusam.

 _"Iya, mimpiku, impianku, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak di sana. Itu bukan impianku."_ Taito diam bergeming, entah berapa lama dia menunduk ke bawah laut. Layar teleponnya menengadah ke atas langit, menggelap. Setidaknya Lui bertemu Taito, bertatap wajah, tapi dibatasi layar. _Ah, menyedihkan._

"Aku," Ragu, Taito ragu, tubuhnya mulai bergetar, jantungnya berdetak. Maika salah, ini melenceng, harusnya jam lima menuju enam masih terang, namun kini berangsur menggelap.

 _"Lari, LARI!"_ Tubuh Taito membeku di luar sana, ketakutan menghinggapinya walau otaknya tetap bekerja, _kau hanya perlu lari! Lari seperti Lui meneriakimu dari seberang sana!_

"Lari bodoh!" Seseorang menarik paksa lengannya, menyeretnya lari masuk ke mobil. Dan semua kembali terang.

Banyak lampu menyala, banyak senter menyala. Semuanya berkumpul di dalam mobil ini.

"Maaf, ini melenceng," bisik Maika pelan. Kakinya menancap pada pedal gas, mobil itu melaju kencang di jalanan sepi, yang untungnya dibarisi lampu jalanan terang.

Sedang Taito mengatur napasnya perlahan, menatap ponsel yang kini hanya menampilkan pesan dari Lui.

 _ʳKau baik-baik saja?ʴ_

 _ʳMaafkan Maika.ʴ_

 _ʳMaafkan impianku. Walau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terwujud.ʴ_

 _ʳAnggap saja, kita tidak pernah bertemu. Terima kasih.ʴ_

Taito tertawa, terbahak dengan keras. Dan Maika menggiggit bibirnya hingga memerah. Menangis dalam diam sembari memutar kemudi. Ia gagal, ia salah, keduanya malah berpisah. Sungguh, Maika merasa tertekan.

"Haha …. Hahaha …. Hei, kau, banting setirnya ke kanan. Tabrak saja pembatas itu." Ingin sekali Maika melakukannya. Lenyap dari dunia ini bersama penyesalannya.

"Aku banting ke kiri saja, ya? Jurangnya lebih dalam di sana." Maika tak habis pikir, dia sudah berusaha membuat Lui duduk tenang di sana, di kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana ia memasang lampu agar Taito tak gemetaran saat kamera di hidupkan. Ia sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk lari ketika senja sudah menghilang, dengan senter yang menyala juga banyak lampu yang menyinari terang. Ia juga sudah pastikan lampu jalanan berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi semua gagal.

Itu bukan impian Lui, dan malam datang terlalu cepat, bukan mungkin lagi.

 _Senja sialan._

"Terserah. Kenapa kau bisa di sana? Tadi di kamar Lui, 'kan?" Pandangan Taito lurus ke arah jalanan, di mana tersorot lampu mobil dan lampu jalanan. Ngeri, seandainya Taito di depan sana tanpa penerangan. Lagi pula apa-apaan, tadi baru saja senja dan sekarang sudah malam saja.

Omong-omong, Taito masih menanti jawaban Maika.

"Lari. Kenapa cepat? Jangan tanya berapa lama waktumu dan Lui untuk menjawab satu sama lain. Lagi pula dekat, oh ini kita mau kemana, ya?"

"Tabrak saja pembatas jalannya."

"Oke."

* * *

"Maaf, aku gagal." Lui mendongak, merasa bahwa Maika sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kau sudah berusaha, kak." Pelan, serak, penuh keputusasaan, Maika sungguh merasa sebagai perempuan paling menyedihkan.

"Tapi impianmu …. Bukan itu, sudah begitu, gagal lagi. Hahaha." Maika tertawa renyah, mengusap air mata di sudut matanya yang memang nyaris saja jatuh menggenang lantai.

"Anggap saja impianku tidak terkabulkan. Ah, ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak coba-coba untuk bunuh diri 'kan tadi?"

"Aku cuma menabrak pembatas jalan, tidak sengaja, sih. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam."

Maika gagal, impan Lui tidak terkabulkan. Katanya, Maika sudah berjuang dan Taito pun nyaris berhasil _menemui_ Lui. Percuma saja panggilan video itu seakan memanggil mimpi Lui, kalau nyatanya impian Lui bukan itu dan juga tak terwujud. Pada akhirnya, senja benar-benar menghilang, dan malam akhirnya datang. Tak ada lagi kata mungkin.

.

.

.

Walaupun berusaha, tak semua mimpi tercapai. Hanya meninggalkan keputusasaan dan tawa tertekan. Selamat tinggal impian.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hae. Kubawa kado buat mama q ea /YIN BIAR FAST

Maaf ya, impiannya ngga terkabul ehe :)))) /DIBUANG

dUH BINGUNG MAU NGETIK APA TAU GA WIFI TIBA-TIBA LIMITED KUINGIN TERTAWA GABISA NGEPOST TANGGAL 7 BERANTEM HAYUK!

Terus wifinya langsung nyala, hebatnya misuhanku ehe jimayu /g

Maaf kalau ngga sesuai ekspetasi :( - nyontek kakpan ini kalimatnya.

Arischa.


End file.
